sois ma femme
by Filatipphia
Summary: "Kalau begitu, biar kuberikan kau tugas baru," Rikuo menjawab datar, "Berhentilah jadi pelayanku, lalu jadilah istriku. Dan biarkan aku yang berganti melindungimu."


**Nurahrihyon no Mago © Shiibashi Hiroshi | Nura Rikuo** ** & ****Oikawa Tsurara | I take no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Warning: OOC.**

* * *

" **Yang kucintai itu kau, Tsurara," pemimpin klan Nura generasi ketiga berucap final. Meski berwajah datar, sorot mata lelaki yang sedang berada dalam** _ **form yokai**_ **nya itu dipenuhi oleh keyakinan.**

Bukan salah Tsurara bila ragu. Walau sama cintanya, sang Yuki-Onna tetap saja merasa tak percaya karena tuannya itu bilang ingin mempersunting dirinya secara tiba-tiba. –Tsurara bahkan lupa, sejak kapan sang _Waka_ memanggilnya dengan nama?

Dan bukankah Nura Rikuo selama ini telah menjatuhkan hati kepada seorang manusia; Kana Ienaga?

Gadis bersurai biru kehitaman menghela napas. Terlalu lelah untuk berpikir.

Saat ini, mereka tengah berada di teras rumah. Duduk berdampingan dengan berkecamuk rasa.

Di depan sana, bunga-bunga sakura terlihat bercahaya terkena bias sang rembulan. Meski beberapa kelopaknya terjatuh lalu terbang tertiup angin, hal itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi keelokan yang dimilikinya.

Tsurara memejamkan mata sejenak.

Mungkin dari awal, ini adalah keasalahannya sendiri karena jatuh cinta pada sang Tuan. Ia telah melewati batas tak kasat mata yang seharusnya tidak boleh ia lalui.

Lantas, jika sudah berbuat lancang begitu, masih pantaskah seorang bawahan sepertinya, yang memiliki kasta jauh berbeda, menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih?

Tentu saja; tidak!

Lama terdiam, Yuki-Onna akhirnya berdiri tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk menjawab pinangan dari Rikuo. Lagipula, mungkin saja tuan mudanya itu hanya sedang bercanda. Menepuk pelan bagian belakang _kimono_ nya, ia berucap, "Sudah malam Rikuo- _sama,_ saya permisi dulu."

Namun belum sempat membalikkan badan, lelaki cucu Nurahrihyon keburu mencekal tangannya.

Rikuo kemudian menarik pergelangan gadis itu kuat-kuat, membuat Tsurara tak mampu menjaga keseimbangan dan—

 _Bruk._

—terjatuh tepat di dekapan pemuda itu.

 _Sandaime_ melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Tsurara, memeluknya erat. Ia menghirup aroma gadis itu dalam-dalam.

"R-ri-rikuo- _sama_?" Oikawa Tsurara tercekat.

Sang lelaki beriris _crimson_ menarik ujung bibirnya, merasa lucu akan reaksi perempuan itu yang nampak gugup, "Tsurara, aku serius. Menikahlah denganku."

Tsurara menggelengkan kepalanya yang terbenam pada dada bidang Rikuo keras-keras, "Rikuo- _sama_ , tolong lepaskan saya."

Ia tidak mau seperti ini! Ia tak ingin terlena oleh kenyamanan dari dekap hangat Rikuo yang seperti akan melelehkan dirinya.

Gadis itu berusaha memberontak, meski si pria seperempat _yokai_ tak bergeming sama sekali.

Sial, ini hampir tengah malam. Keadaan rumah sungguh sepi, semuanya telah terlelap. Ia harus minta tolong pada siapa?

Tanpa disadari, bulir air mata terjatuh dari netra Tsurara yang dengan segera berubah menjadi es.

Seharusnya tidak seperti ini—seharusnya ia tak perlu menetesan air mata.

Merasakan dingin yang menusuk bagian luar bajunya, Rikuo segera melepaskan pelukannya .

"Hey, kau menangis?" lelaki itu berucap di kala melihat butiran-butiran es yang berserakan di atas lantai. Karena sedikit terkejut, ia pun segera menjauhkan diri.

Ia tak menyangka bahwa Tsurara akan terisak. Apa ia sudah keterlaluan? Tapi sungguh, Rikuo sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk mempermainkan Tsurara. Ia benar-benar serius melamar gadis itu.

" _Gomen_ , Rikuo- _sama_. Saya hanya- _hiks_ —" entah mengapa Tsurara malah makin tersedu.

Tsurara tak mengerti, namun segala sesak dan bingung dalam dadanya kini sedang berdesakan untuk keluar. Perasaannya sungguh berkecamuk sekarang.

Melihat keadaan gadis itu, sekali lagi RIkuo membawa Tsurara dalam dekapannya. Namun kali ini lebih lembut. Diusap-usapnya punggung sang Yuki-Onna pelan.

"Ssstttt…." Lelaki itu menumpukan dagunya ke pucuk kepala si gadis.

Seharusnya Rikuo sadar bahwa Tsurara mungkin saja terlalu terkejut. Pemuda itu tahu jika banyak tekanan yang mengganjal pemikiran gadisnya

Meski begitu, tetap saja Rikuo merupakan tipe orang yang tak cukup sabar untuk menantikan sebuah jawaban.

"Maafkan aku juga karena terlalu memaksa," _Sandaime_ berkata pelan, membuat Tsurara mendongakkan wajahnya yang terlihat lebih memerah dibanding biasanya.

Dengan segera, Tsurara mencengkram bagian depan jubah biru Rikuo. Seolah-olah tengah menyalurkan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Katakan padaku, Rikuo- _sama_ …. Apakah anda sedang bercanda? K-karena sungguh, ini sama sekali tidak lucu," suara gadis itu terdengar lirih sekaligus parau di saat yang bersamaan.

"Tentu saja tidak," Rikuo menjawab tegas. Mana bisa ia menjadikan sebuah prosesi lamaran sebagai lelucon semata? Lelaki itu menghela napas, "Dengar, Tsurara. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Dan aku benar-benar ingin mempersuntingmu sebagai istriku."

"Sekalipun itu benar, saya tetap tak pantas!" Tsurara menimpali tak kalah tegas.

Pemuda seperempat _yokai_ menangkup sebelah pipi gadis itu dengan telapak lebarnya, mengusap-usapnya penuh kasih sayang, "Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Karena saya hanyalah pelayan anda," kali ini, nada bicara sang Yuki-Onna terdengar sedih, "Tugas saya adalah melindungi anda, sebagai pelayan. Bukan pendamping."

Dan itu adalah sebuah dinding besar yang sangat sulit untuk ia terobos.

Bagaimana bisa seorang anggota _hyakki-yakou_ , menjadi mempelai wanita dari seorang pemimpin _hyakki-yakou_ itu? Apalagi tuannya ini adalah pewaris tunggal klan besar Nura.

"Kalau begitu, biar kuberikan kau tugas baru," Rikuo menjawab datar, "Berhentilah jadi pelayanku, lalu jadilah istriku. Dan biarkan aku yang berganti melindungimu."

Walau merasa terkejut atas ucapan lelaki itu, Tsurara menggeleng pelan, "Maaf Tuan, saya tak bisa. Semuanya tak semudah itu."

Rikuo segera menimpali, "Tentu saja mudah, kau tinggal menjawab iya."

Pancaran kesedihan nampak di netra Tsurara, "Ada perempuan lain di hati Rikuo- _sama_ , bukan?" sebuah senyum pedih terlukis, "Maka, menikahlah dengannya."

"Siapa yang kau maksud itu?" Rikuo mengangkat sebelah alis.

Dada Tsurara terasa sesak, tuan mudanya bahkan tidak membantah sama sekali. Lagipula, memangnya apa yang ia harapkan? "Siapa lagi selain teman kecil anda, Ienaga- _san_ …."

"Aku tak pernah bilang kalau aku mencintainya."

"Tapi, _Waka_ selalu memperhatikannya, melindunginya dan peduli padanya," Tsurara memberikan argumen.

Cucu dari Nurarihyon merasa bingung, bukankah itu wajar? Mereka adalah teman, "Memangnya aku tidak melakukan itu padamu?"

"Rikuo- _sama_ tidak mengerti!" kali ini, Tsurara meninggikan suaranya hingga beberapa oktaf, "Ienaga- _san_ adalah manusia!"

"Siapa yang bilang kalau dia itu _ayakashi_?" Rikuo ikut tersulut emosi. Padahal dalam wujud malamnya, pria itu biasanya selalu bisa bersikap tenang. Namun tingkah Tsurara kali ini membuatnya merasa jengkel.

Nada gadis itu mulai melemah, "Nenek dan Ibu dari Rikuo- _sama_ adalah seorang manusia… maka dari itu, Rikuo- _sama_ juga pasti akan mencintai seorang manusia, menikah dengan seorang manusia dan menghasilkan keturunan dari seorang manusia. Bukan _yokai_ lemah sepertiku yang bahkan tak bisa melindungi tuannya sendiri," Tsurara membuang muka, mengalihkan pandang dari sosok pria beriris _crimson._

Mendengarnya, seluruh kemarahan Rikuo menguap. Lucu sekali jalan pikiran Yuki-Onna yang satu ini, membuat kedua sudut bibir lelaki itu terangkat, "Hm begitu…" jeda sejenak. Hembusan angin malam menjadi penengah, "Yah, kau benar."

Tsurara tak menanggapi. Matanya kosong, jauh menatap entah kemana. Pikirannya seolah melalang buana mendengar perkataan sang Tuan.

"Tapi—" Rikuo menyentuh pelan bahu gadis manis itu. Lalu tangan kekarnya mulai mendorong Tsurara, mengarahkannya ke atas lantai; tepat di bawah kungkungannya.

Tsurara sendiri tak merespon. Ia terlalu lelah dan hanya bisa membiarkan Rikuo melakukan sesukanya.

Lelaki bersurai putih dengan gradasi hitam memandang tepat ke arah netra perempuan salju, menatapnya dalam, "—aku bukanlah Kakekku, maupun Ayahku. Aku adalah aku."

Rikuo semakin menundukkan badan. Kala Tsurara ingin menolehkan wajah ke arah samping, dengan sigap pria itu menahan dagu sang gadis menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Tak membiarkan kontak mata mereka terputus begitu saja.

Ah, sejak kapan Oikawa Tsurara nampak begitu anggun? Wajah ayunya sungguh membuat Rikuo terpikat. Mana bisa ia melepas perempuan ini dengan suka rela? Sampai mati pun dirinya enggan.

" **Yang kucintai itu kau, Tsurara," pemimpin klan Nura generasi ketiga berucap final. Meski berwajah datar, sorot mata lelaki yang sedang berada dalam** _ **form yokai**_ **nya itu dipenuhi oleh keyakinan.**

—Kemudian, sebuah kecupan manis hadir dan menghapus segala keraguan di batin keduanya.

* * *

A/N: lagi ngehype banget sama mereka hehe


End file.
